fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Flaversham
Timmy Flaversham is one of the members of the Baker Street Family. He is the older cousin of Olivia, Arden, Ursula, and Samantha, the older twin sister of Tina by two minutes, the nephew of Hiram, Nathaniel, Charlotte, and the late Virginia, the son of Billy and Miriam, and the grandson of Malcolm and Kayley. Biography Timothy Antonius Flaversham was born in London, England to Miriam Flaversham (a schoolteacher) and her husband, Billy (a bishop of a Catholic church) on June 4. A very mischievous child, Timmy loved getting into trouble and goofing off, often at the expense of his poor old mother, who tried her best to raise Timmy to be good in a strict Catholic environment, but her efforts were in vain. Timmy often loved sneaking out to meet Chutzpah The Squirrel, who was one of the older kids in his neighborhood. Not only were the two friends, but Chutzpah taught Timmy to swear, gamble, and even chase after women. Timmy and Chutzpah often snuck out during the night to flirt with pretty ladies, but one night, Timmy got caught staring into a young girl’s window. He was dragged back to his parents’ house, where he was brutally punished, reprimanded, and deported to the local Catholic youth hostel, St. Mary’s Home For Runaway Children. Timmy stayed in that particular hostel for the next 2 years. And life there was not what he expected; every day at sunrise, he would get up to pray and have breakfast, then he would do lengthy chores, followed by an hour of spare time, lunch, another hour for visiting friends and family (during which, his family often came to see him), then finally, dinner, evening prayers, and bedtime. Timmy hated his life in the youth hostel. For one thing, it was boring and dull. For another, the staff, including the headmistress, Mother Caulfield, were awfully strict on the children... especially Timmy, who was often the scapegoat when the other children got into mischief. Timmy also began to show disdain for the workers at the hostel, often swearing and shouting insults at them until he was whacked with a ruler. In September of 1897, shortly after Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee and the Month Of Change, Timmy was taken by his uncle Hiram and younger cousins Arden and Olivia to Lower 221B Baker Street, where they made their new home. Now that he’s been in the youth hostel and living with a certain aforementioned detective, Timmy is more soft, and less of a hardened street kid. In fact, if you go to visit Basil and his family, you’ll often see a smiling Timmy acting extremely polite, not to mention very courteous, to you. Sustaining the impeccable manners of a well-bred prince and constantly trying to act on his best behavior, Timmy is an aspiring gentlemouse with a heart of gold and the noble nature of a knight. However, a certain long-loathed weakness remains a part of Timmy’s personality; although he is very chivalrous and fond of the female gender, Timmy is easily overpowered by the beauty, both inner and outer, of most girls, and in that case, he forgets everything he has been taught, and tends to act inappropriately around them. Reading “Playmouse” magazines in his spare time one moment and literally singing of his dreams of true love the next, Timmy can switch from a flirtatious little skirt-chaser to a hopeless romantic in a matter of moments; he one day hopes for his own “happily-ever-after” with the girl of his dreams, and yearns desperately to find a soul mate, no matter the cost. As if his flirtiness weren’t enough of a problem, Timmy often hides behind a façade of femininity; not much of a macho mouse, he often gets teary at the end of romance stories, likes the feel of silk against his skin, and can often be found playing with his cousin Olivia’s dolls. Because his less-than-masculine qualities earn Timmy quite a bit of mockery from his schoolmates, he tries desperately to mask them with a cloak of toughness and boyhood bravado, only to have his gentle nature seep out. Puckish and prankish, Timmy, like a certain cousin of his, is mischievous to a fault and constantly getting into trouble. Ever willing to pull a practical joke on some unsuspecting rodent or goof around during a family picture, this rascally little rugrat has a lovable sense of humor and maintains the impish characteristics of a court jester; he is generally never seen without a smile on his face, and faces adversity with a cheerful laugh. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Children Category:Brits Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Elementary Schoolers Category:Disrespectful Children Category:Troublemakers Category:3rd Graders